pippinfandomcom-20200213-history
Pippin prototypes
Pippin prototypes were assembled by Apple Computer for development before Bandai released its first Pippin Atmark console to consumers in 1996. These rare items are of particular interest to collectors of retro computing.(Prototype) Apple Pippin by Pierre Dandumont, Le journal du Lapin (French). 2013-04-26. Such systems shipped with developer ROMs, allowing them to run pre-release software without authentication.Les ROMs de la Pippin by Pierre Dandumount, Le Journal du Lapin (French). 2016-07-02. Pre-release prototypes controller.]] *'Pippin prototype EVT-1:' Constructed by Apple in a large custom black box, more similar to a Power Macintosh computer than a set top console. First unveiled at MILIA '95 at Cannes in January 1995,Bandai Pippin Image Archive, The Mac Geek. about 10 units were sent to Japan in October 1995 for testing.Pippin Developer Newsletter No. 3-1 (Japanese), Atmark Channel. 1995-10-25. Archived 1998-05-08. A few found their way into auction sites years later.Apple Pippin Prototype, ASSEMblergames. 2013-03-17. Archived 2014-11-04. *'Pippin Power Player:' The name assigned to demonstration consoles that resembled Bandai's Pippin Atmark, which would publicly debut in Japan on March 28, 1996. Pre-release units were seen without branding and were sometimes modified with cables to attach external SCSI drives.Un prototype de Pippin sur eBay by Pierre Dandumont, Le journal du Lapin (French). 2016-12-11. 3,000 Power Players were manufactured for development, of which 500 "monitoring" units were used for market testing.Pippin Developer Newsletter No. 4 (Japanese), Atmark Channel. 1996-01-10. Archived 1998-05-08. Unreleased models Bandai published specifications for new Pippin models and previewed them Macworld Expo Tokyo '97,Macworld Tokyo: Of Cameras and Macs by Chuck and Linda Shotton, Tidbits. 1997-03-03. but these were never released for sale. *'Pippin Atmark-PD:' Designed as a direct replacement of the original Atmark footprint, it would have included an internal drive that could read a standard CD-ROM disc, as well as read/write to a Phase-change Dual (PD) disk with 600 MB of rewritable optical storage capacity.Atmark-PD (Japanese), Bandai Digital Entertainment. Archived 1997-10-25. An external SCSI port would have allowed additional devices to be connected, or for the console itself to function as an external PD drive for a computer.Atmark-PD (Japanese), Atmark Channel. Archived 1997-06-29. *'Pippin Atmark-EX:' Featuring a footprint similar to a Macintosh desktop unit, it was designed with 8MB of RAM, expandable to 40MB with standard 72-pin EDO-DRAM modules instead of proprietary Pippin memory modules. The CD-ROM drive was upgraded to a 8x speed. The chassis could handle a half-sized PCI card internally. The displayed unit contained a PCI-based ethernet interface, a built-in analog modem, and wireless infrared (IR) Apple Desktop Bus.Atmark-EX (Japanese), Bandai Digital Entertainment. Archived 1997-10-25.Atmark-EX (Japanese), Atmark Channel. Archived 1997-06-29. Other unreleased models include: was cancelled before the Pippin.]] *'Apple Pippin Set-top box:' Similar to the footprint of the early Pippin prototype, this unit combined the functionality of a game console with a satellite receiver and DVD-R drive. The translucent panel opened to reveal smart card access, AppleJack and audio connectors.Apple Pippin Set-top box, Studio Taktika. 2006-06-07. The processor would have been upgraded to a 120MHz PowerPC 603 on an 80MHz bus under the Pippin 2.0 specification.Pippin次世代仕様マシンが来年デビューへ 機能選択が容易な2.0仕様。システムバス80MHzも, MacWeek. 1996-10-01. Archived 1999-02-09 *'Apple Interactive Television Box (ITV):' Not to be confused with a Pippin console, this earlier 68LC040-based set-top box entered into consumer trials in 1994, but was cancelled before the Pippin Atmark was released.Apple TV Prototype Sells on eBay for 46 Bucks by Brian X. Chen, Wired. 2010-05-05. *'Arborescence Network Centric computer:' During Marché international des Inforoutes et du Multimédia '97, Groupe Arborescence announced a partnership with Katz Media to develop and market a new Euro-Canadian console based on the KMP 2000 for the Canadian market.Press: Arborescence launches the first Canadian-content Network Centric computer, Katz Media. 1997-05-22. Archived 1997-07-13. Arborescence also introduced what would have been the first "combo" Pippin expansion docks with a floppy drive and ethernet (or modem) through the PCI bus.Arborescence introduce the first COMBO Pippin doc/base module! by Joe Kudrna, O'Grady's PowerPage: Pippin NewsPage. 1997-08-03. Archived 1998-02-07. Gallery Pippin Atmark-PD back diagram.gif|Diagram of the back of a Pippin Atmark-PD, with an external SCSI port. Pippin Atmark-PD front.jpg|Front of a Pippin Atmark-PD at Macworld Expo Tokyo '97. Pippin Atmark-EX concept design.gif|Concept design of a Pippin Atmark-EX. Pippin Atmark-EX front.jpg|Front of a Pippin Atmark-EX at Macworld Expo Tokyo '97. Pippin Atmark-EX back.jpg|Back of a Pippin Atmark-EX with half-size PCI slot. Apple Pippin prototype set top 2.gif|Front of unreleased Apple Pippin Set-top box with closed panel. Apple Pippin prototype set top 3.gif|The unreleased Apple Pippin Set-top box used colored lighting to indicate smart card status. References External links *Un prototype de Pippin dans ma collection at Le Journal du Lapin (French, 2018-01-31) *Prototype bandai Pippin controller? at YouTube *Apple Pippin: Unfulfilled roadmap at Wikipedia Category:Prototypes